Such a wind turbine with a rotor, a nacelle and a tower is known, where the hub of the rotor is rigidly secured to the planetary holder of a planetary gear and not to a main shaft which is the conventional mounting. A ring gear for the planetary gear is fixedly mounted inside a tubular member of the known wind turbine, said tubular member being rigidly connected to the engine frame. The planetary wheels of the planetary holder co-operate through their teeth with the inner gear portion of the ring gear, said planetary holder being rotatably arranged inside the tubular member by means of a radial-axial-roller bearing and a ball bearing arranged on their respective sides of the ring gear. As the planetary wheels are of a simple and wide structure, and as the bearings are rather rigid, a considerable risk applies of the rotor breaking down in case the forces on the planetary holder are instantaneously very heavy. Such a structure is not completely satisfactory with respect to wind turbines generating a very strong power.